Kiss It All Better
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Curly/Dallas  Cally  Song fic.   Song; Kiss it all better by He is We


He sits in his cell,  
><span>And he lays on his bed.<span>  
><span>Covers his head and closes his eyes.<span>  
><span>He sees a smoking gun,<span>  
><span>And the coward he ran.<span>  
><span>And in his arms is the bleeding,<span>  
><span>Love of his life.<span>

Curly was sitting in the corner, the corner of the jail cell he was so alone in. Sitting in the corner, shaking, shaking in grief and withdrawal. He tried so hard to forget. To forget the image of his love, his deary love laying on the ground…bleeding from the gunshot in his back. But they wouldn't disappear, no matter how hard he tried, they just wouldn't go away. They taunted him. They scarred his mind so badly. He needed him. He needed his fucking Dallas to come back! "Please….please.." he would whisper up to the ceiling, begging, every night, every day, everything minute of his life.

_The gunshot was like thunder in his ears and his eyes widened, alarmed, knowing exactly what it was. The scream following the thunder. It died out…so quiet. Curly knew he had to run. And he ran. But not the way he should. He ran back, back to the man he needed, he loved, the man that he understood and in return understood him! _

And she cries,  
><span>Kiss it all better,<span>  
><span>I'm not ready to go.<span>  
><span>It's not your fault love,<span>  
><span>You didn't know, you didn't know.<span>

_The sight was killing him; it was so hurting….So bad. His love, his Dallas laying there, his face down in the concrete ground. Dallas had been shot before…always so lucky, always surviving. But not now…He could see it…Not now. He darted over to the body laying there, taking him in his arms, crying by now because he knew it was over….No more running…because he had no one to run with. _

_There was just a little bit…just a little bit of life left in that body. That little part holding Curly's hand, as tight as possible as, trying to reach up to his face with his other hand, to wipe the tears streaming down Curly's face, but it was too weak and feel down in his lap. _

"_I don't want to die….Curly..please." the weak voice was heartbreaking, causing more and more tears to fall down Curly's face. Things had been so good. So great. It was the first time since Dallas was born he wanted to live. But no…he was slipping away. _

"_I'm so sorry…Dallas, please, don't leave." Curly begged, so desperate after his love. His soul mate! No…he couldn't lose his Dallas! _

"_Don't say sorry…it's not your fault." Dallas reassured with a weak and fading voice and Curly held onto him tightly, crying in his hair. "I shouldn't of let you be alone…I..." Curly started but he didn't manage to speak. It hurt too much. _

" _You didn't know…" Dallas's voice said, fading off…_

Her hands are so cold,  
><span>And he kisses her face.<span>  
><span>And says "Everything will be all right".<span>  
><span>He noticed the gun,<span>  
><span>And his rage grew inside.<span>  
><span>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<span>

_Curly let out a scream in agony, pain, hurt, everything. He ran his hand over the cold skin of his dear, dear Dallas and the tears wouldn't stop falling. He was trying to catch his breath, but it was nearly impossible. The skin already so cold….So awfully cold. With a shaking thumb, he wiped away the last, nearly dried out tear of Dallas Winston and leaned down, kissing his lips, his own tears falling onto Dallas's cold face as he realized that the sweet, sweet taste of vanilla was nearly gone and his sobs got harder. He was losing his dear Dallas so quick, so fast. _

_Curly held Dallas in his arms when he saw a gun. He carefully placed Dallas on the ground and crawled over to the gun, taking it before throwing it away. Leonardo James! No…an awful man….He shot him…he killed his dear…his lover. _

_Curly crawled back to the body of his lover and stroke his cold and pale cheek. "I'll kill him…I kill him for you…Only for you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you…take him down before...But I will now! I will. For you." He said, standing up on his feet, looking down on the body, soft and shining tears still falling from Curly's eyes. _

Now he sits behind prison bars,  
><span>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<span>  
><span>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,<span>  
><span>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<span>

Curly hid in his corner, Dallas dead…he killed Leo, but still had no Dallas…no Dallas to help him. To save him…He was shaking there he sat, in a corner. He killed Leo. With his bare hands. But no Dallas came back. His eyes were filled up with tears at the simple thought of his love.

More than 20 years had gone, but Curly was still just a little child in his head, still as fragile and grieving. More than 20 years had gone and Curly stilled loved and missed his dear Dallas more than he could handle.

He still remembered the killing of Leonardo James.

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Kick. Screaming. Agony and hurt. Pain, pain, pain. Kick! Final kick! Curly looked down on the lifeless body. He stared down on him. Angry. Hate burning in his eyes. He heard the sirens but he only care about the blood covering Leonardo. He had no regret at all. The man had taken the only reason for him to live. Handcuffs on his wrists. He didn't care. Only wanted Dallas. _

He holds onto a memory,  
><span>All it is, is a memory.<span>  
><span>hey, hey.<span>

A panic was overwhelming Curly, a dangerous panic, indeed. The tingling feeling of vanilla taste on his lips was disappearing. The cold, yet soft feeling of his skin was being replaced by the forever memory of his hand on the cold stones. "No…no…I need to remember you…I need you Dallas." He murmured.

He was all alone, too dangerous, too lost to be around anyone. Drugged down every time he was to eat or go through a doctor examination. The only thing he had left, the only thing he lived for, breathed for, everything. It was Dallas, that man he still loved just as much but could not have. Because he was up there. With the angels. Dallas was an angel, to him at least. Would always be…

He cries,  
><span>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<span>  
><span>Stay with me.<span>  
><span>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<span>  
><span>Stay with me.<span>  
><span>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<span>  
><span>Stay with me.<span>  
><span>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<span>  
><span>Stay with me.<span>

Tears, constantly falling, poured down his face as he lay down in his corner, closer and closer to sleep. The eternal sleep. He was so cold. Shaking terrible. Curly knew it…he wanted it. He'd been here to long. Too lonely without his lover.

"Please…." He whispered before taking his last breath, his body turning cold, oh so cold but that's what he wanted. So he could find his dear. His dear Dallas…

Kiss it all better…

Curly opened his eyes, a small, yet soft smile creeping its way to his lips, tears in his eyes still but now in happiness. The sight he'd dreamed off in years after years. He walked closer and closer and the man with his back turned to Curly, turned, his trademark smirk on his lips, but it feel into a soft smile, as his hand took Curly's jaw softly.

"Kiss it all better…" escaped Curly's lips and Dallas Winston leaned in, kissing him so softly, so passionate, so deeply. Finally….finally they were forever.


End file.
